Primer encuentro
by SalveBlackHat
Summary: Para Boxman enterarse que su compañero de negocios había sido un reconocido héroe llamado LaserBlast no fue fácil procesar la información en su cabeza, al igual que no pudo evitar pensar el día que se conocieron mientras toma una taza de café... Venomous como un héroe y él como un villano desconocido. Mini-fic. Tres capítulos cortos.


_OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey._

_._

_._

**_Primer encuentro_**

_Solo un simple recuerdo_

_Parte 1_

_._

_._

Con precaución Boxman da un pequeño trago a su café cargado de cafeína recién hecho, el sabor amargo del café le produce una sensación de satisfacción en sus papilas gustativas, su agradable olor es un excelente estímulo de relajación que necesitará para un día agotador en su trabajo como villano y el calor producido por la bebida recorre inmediatamente su cuerpo. Se recarga en el respaldo de su cómodo asiento, se escucha un rechinido pero lo ignora; suspira profundo mientras toma más café, observa un conjunto de papeles ordenados por pilas que se necesita con urgencia revisar, su agenda con una lista sobre los pendientes que se tiene que atender y algunos lapiceros acomodados en un bote metálico.

Deja a un lado de su escritorio la taza de café que tiene como logo "#1 DAD", un pequeño regalo que recibió por parte de sus hijos robóticos por el día del padre; suspira profundamente y da masajes en las sienes, tratando de amortiguar el dolor de cabeza que no lo deja en paz. Nunca pasó en su mente que el profesor Venomous es el padre biológico de K.O. y que era un famoso héroe llamado LaserBlast, uno de los antiguos integrantes de P.O.I.N.T que según había fallecido durante un acontecimiento extraño en una tienda de donas.

Al principio, cuando Venomous decidió revelar su mayor y gran profundo secreto, no pudo evitar carcajearse por un largo rato a pesar de la situación, porque quien iba a imaginar que un gran villano experto en bioingeniería y respetado por todos como lo es Venomous, fuera un héroe y no un simple héroe, era un integrante de P.O.I.N.T, la organización que provoca miedo y pánico a los villanos; sin embargo, al ver la expresión seria del rostro del villano nivel -7, Boxman entendió que no era una broma... Todo era verdad.

Por una parte, sintió felicidad porque la relación de socios entre Venomous y él ha avanzado al tal grado que el profesor decidió confesar su secreto, un secreto que no a cualquiera se lo diría con facilidad; no obstante no podía dejar de pensar sobre las acciones de Venomous y si realmente había dejado ese pasado tan oscuro que lo persiguió por años, ya que enfrentar y atormentar a su hijo biológico casi todos los días a la semana no es una fácil decisión. Boxman sabe a la perfección porque es padre de seis hijos robóticos malvados y también tuvo problemas con sus hijos, principalmente con Darrell, que por fortuna pudieron resolver esos problemas en paz.

Los recuerdos del pasado invaden en la mente del villano de -10, uno de esos momentos es cuando vio por primera vez a Venomous como un villano oficial en medio de una reunión; en esos tiempos Venomous era alguien nuevo en el mundo de la villanía, nadie sabía su origen, ni sus motivos por el cual empezó por el camino del mal y su expediente de crímenes era pobre, pero los inventos de Venomous habían encantado tanto a Billiam que no dudo en hacer negocios con él y siendo la clave para formar alianzas con los demás villanos.

En esos momentos Venomous daba una imagen de total seriedad y un aura de misterio rodeaba todo su cuerpo, llamando con rapidez la atención de Boxman, que al principio le fue difícil decir un simple "hola" y fue un completo milagro que Venomous tuviera una pizca de interés en los robots de Boxman en esos tiempos.

Sin embargo, analizando sobre esos acontecimientos, la primera vez que conoció a Venomous fue en sus épocas de héroe, cuando era LaserBlast. Sonríe un poco sobre su pasado, en esas épocas era conocido o se hacía conocer como Lad Boxman y apenas estaba fortaleciendo su vida en el lado oscuro de los villanos.

* * *

P.O.I.N.T es una organización de superhéroes con grandes habilidades, capacidades y fortalezas en combatir el mal sin importar el riesgo que deben de poner para mantener a salvo a los ciudadanos de personas crueles y malvadas como son los villanos, que quieren perturbar la paz a toda costa. La mayoría de los villanos preferían evitar problemas con P.O.I.N.T, por lo que sólo unos cuantos valientes tienen la voluntad de enfrentarse a la mejor organización de héroes reconocido por el mundo.

Un completo y complicado reto para Lad Boxman, un nuevo integrante en el mundo de los villanos, que a pesar de no tener súper poderes o una gran fuerza monstruosa, sus grandes conocimientos de ingeniería robótica es su mayor fortaleza para la elaboración de máquinas malvadas, con la capacidad de destruir y aplastar héroes. Sin embargo, Lad Boxman no es un villano conocido ni en el mundo de los villanos ni de los héroes, sólo es un villano del montón que solo es visto por las cartas de poder que a los niños les encanta coleccionar y es algo que a Boxman le hace hervir la sangre de la furia por tal humillación. Así que, para ser reconocido por héroes y villanos, Boxman debe de empezar a enfrentarse a P.O.I.N.T y derrotarlos, una completa locura pero debía de intentarlo si quiere ganar el prestigio que tanto anhela.

Lad Boxman ve los planos de su nuevo proyecto en buscar un pequeño error o un detalle que se puede mejorar, un robot que desarrollaría grandes capacidades como si fuera humano y que lo ayudaría en dar puntos de vista para sus ideas malvadas, el proyecto "Mr. Logic". Mientras analiza la estructura de su futuro compañero de crimen, escucha desde su televisor algo desagradable proveniente de la voz chillona del conductor en las noticias matutinas (1).

"¡En otras noticias! ¡P.O.I.N.T lo hace de nuevo! Después que un ataque inesperado de máquinas robóticas que causaron por varios minutos caos y destrucción en la cuidad, el mejor grupo de superhéroes, P.O.I.N.T, han controlado la situación con éxito. A continuación les daremos más detalles sobre este repentino ataque."

Boxman chasquea la lengua molesto por lo que acaba de escuchar, así que toma el control de la televisión que se encuentra en su pequeño escritorio y lo apaga al momento de ver cómo un feliz reportero estaba entrevistando a la heroína, Foxtail mientras atrás de ellos se ven un montón de robots aniquilados y llevados por los otros héroes como si fuera una basura del montón.

—Estúpidos héroes... —masculla furioso intentando concentrarse en su muevo proyecto.

Olvida toda su molestia a un lado, decidiendo enfocarse en sus proyectos para poder acabar con los héroes, incluyendo a los irritantes de P.O.I.N.T, sostiene el mango de su taza de café y toma una gran trago del líquido negro tibio y pasado de azúcar que hostiga su lengua; observa cada detalle sin importar que parezca insignificante en la estructura de Mr. Logic y algunas anotaciones que se encuentra en la estructura de su futuro robot. En medio del esquema, se encuentra el trazo de un circulo en el pecho de Mr. Logic y la palabra "glorb" sobre ese intento de círculo; Lad Boxman se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose a un anaquel repleto de varias carpetas y bitácoras que está casi detrás de él, agarra una carpeta lleno de papeles y regresa a su escritorio (2).

—La única forma para que mi proyecto funcione es conseguir los glorbs—comenta entre sí y al mismo tiempo toma asiento; posteriormente abre uno de los cajones del escritorio donde ve un estuche para sus lentes de color marrón en perfectas condiciones, saca el objeto con tranquilidad, lo abre para después tomar sus lentes y ponérselos. Hojea cuidadosamente la carpeta que contiene bastante información útil en sus proyectos y que obtener dicha información no fue fácil ni mucho menos legal—. Pero son difíciles de conseguir, si tan solo pudiera obtener solo una…

Los glorb son esferas que poseen la energía suficiente para mover a sus robots sin ninguna dificultad y por un período ilimitado, a diferencia de las distintas fuentes de energía que se encuentran almacenados en sus primeras creaciones. No obstante, conseguir este tipo de energía no es nada sencillo, la información del origen de los glorbs era mediocre, pero existían datos valiosos de pistas para la elaboración de los glorbs y documentos sobre algunos laboratorios que están investigando los glorbs con varias pruebas.

—Veamos...—habla Boxman aclarando su garganta, se acomoda los lentes y lee todo los glorbs—. La producción de los glorbs es complicado, cualquier error puede ocasionar una explosión o que el tiempo de su función sea corto. Construir una incubación de los glorbs no es complicado, pero conseguir el material para poder capsular la energía y al mismo tiempo, permitir que la energía fluya en mis robots será difícil, tal vez con el sistema operativo de Mr. Logic controlaría la energía de los glorbs evitando una sobrecarga y llegando a explotar… Si tan solo tuviera uno en mis manos, pero debido a que son difíciles de conseguir, obtenerlas en el mercado negro es peor por la alta demanda y el costo.

En medio de sus documentos, ve una nota periodística de hace dos semanas sobre unos laboratorios que confiscaron algunos glorbs después de capturar a un conocido villano por manos de P.O.I.N.T. El villano acaricia su mentón, pensando, analizando y aclarando sus dudas que pasan por su mente una y otra vez. ¿Sería buena idea atacar ese laboratorio? Su cantidad de robots es limitada, además de no ser lo suficientemente poderosos para dar pelea a los tontos héroes de dicha organización.

Pero si quería cumplir sus metas, debía de tomar ese riesgo. Repentinamente se levanta de su asiento decidido, se dirige con pasos apresurados a su laboratorio, al entrar se aprecia un conjunto de robots colocados en filas esperando órdenes de su creador, manchas de aceites cubriendo algunas zonas del piso, algunos tornillos, tuercas y entre otras cosas metálicas esparcidas en su mesa de trabajo y su computadora avanzada muestra el sistema operativo de su futura creación.

Si iba hacer algo tan arriesgado, debe de tomar una gran cantidad de café recargado de cafeína y planear correctamente porque será un gran y pesado día.

* * *

En medio de la tranquilidad y el orden después de un día largo de crímenes resueltos, los tres miembros más importes de la organización P.O.I.N.T se encuentran disfrutando otra victoria más para los héroes comiendo una rica pizza de pepperoni en el comedor de la institución.

—Esto fue fácil—habla LaserBlast con un tono de confianza y a la vez apreciando el queso fundido de su pedazo de pizza—. Derrotando a esos robots no han sido un problema.

—Es cierto, pero últimamente la cantidad de esos robots ha aumentado y cada vez se hacen más fuerte—afirma Foxtail un poco inquieta por la nueva situación que estaba surgiendo para los héroes—. Además que la presencia de esas esferas brillantes llamada glorbs captan la atención de los villanos para sus malvados experimentos… Me pregunto de donde proviene semejante poder.

—Pero por estos momentos no hay que preocuparnos, están estudiando sobre ese tipo de poder y debemos de ser paciente —aclara el doctor Greyman mordiendo la pizza caliente, el sabor salado del queso combinado con el pepperoni y la suavidad del pan hace que disfrute más de su comida rápida—. ¡Esto está delicioso!

—Lo sé doc, pero esto me deja intranquila—confiesa Foxtail mirando al doctor Greyman con seriedad—. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto (3).

—Vamos Foxtail, trata de relajarte comiendo otro pedazo de pizza—dice LaserBlast con su sonrisa encantadora, intentando eliminar el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando por conforme avanzaba la conversación—. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

De repente el sonido de la alarma retumba por el lugar y una luz roja parpadea constantemente sorprendiendo a los héroes. Foxtail mira a LaserBlast con una expresión de pocos amigos, mientras que este solo encoge sus hombros y le sonríe nerviosamente. Sin perder más el tiempo, dejan a un lado la comida y correr lo más rápido que pueden hasta dirigirse a la salida, donde su carro los está esperando para la acción.

* * *

Hola a todos.

¡HOY TERMINA OK K.O.!

A pesar de lo poco que he visto la serie, de verdad que me encariñé con la serie. Es una lástima por la cancelación, pero estoy emocionada por el final. Decidí escribir un mini-fic empezando el 6 de septiembre para celebrar el final de OK K.O. Ahora unas anotaciones de rápido.

1) La creación de Mr. Logic ocurrió cuando los miembros de P.O.I.N.T solo eran Foxtail, LaserBlast y el doctor Greyman.

2) Lord Boxman apenas estaba comenzado su camino de villano, por lo que, para mí le fue difícil ser alguien reconocido. Como era un villano "novato" su presupuesto para sus inventos era limitado, por lo que tenía planes elaborados para robar el material necesario para la construcción de los robots. Además en mi opinión, la presencia de los glorbs se estaba comenzando a escuchar por esas épocas y otros villanos como Boxman usaba otro tipo de energía para hacer funcionar a los robots, pero era limitado y con menos poder.

3) Foxtail no sabe nada de los glorbs ni que existe el árbol debajo del futuro Lakewood Plaza Turbo, hasta que hace tratos con Shadowy Figure después del accidente de LaserBlast.

4) Está historia solo tendrán 3 capítulos cortos (lamento que sean así de cortos), más teorías sobre el pasado (porque me encantan) que parejas pero son libres de pensarlo.

5) Rezo con el alma de Boxman y Venomous mínimo se den un abrazo, se que no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero la verdad la ansiedad me está comiendo.

6) Muchas gracia por leer, la historia igual estará en AO3 y Wattpad que los nombres de usuarios se encuentran en mi peril. Cualquier duda, pregunta, crítica constructiva o aclaración pueden dejar un comentario.

Nos vemos.

#SalveBlackHat


End file.
